Crowfeather
Crowfeather is a dark smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes. He is born as Crowkit to Deadfoot and Ashfoot of WindClan. As Crowpaw, '''he is chosen to represent WindClan on the journey to the sun-drown-place by his deceased father. During the journey, Crowpaw falls in love with Feathertail and is devastated when she dies. At his warrior ceremony, Crowpaw asks Tallstar to name him '''Crowfeather in honor of Feathertail. Crowfeather later takes interest in Leafpool, and they run away to be together. However, she returns to ThunderClan, unable abandon her duties as a medicine cat. Crowfeather is heartbroken, but takes Nightcloud as a mate to prove his loyalty to WindClan. Unbeknownst to him, Leafpool bears his kits, Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit. He and Nightcloud have a litter of kits, though Breezekit is the only survivor. Because of this, Nightcloud is extremely protective of their son and Crowfeather often feels left out of their relationship. During the Great Battle, Crowfeather makes amends with Leafpool, and acknowledges Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf as his kits. His sons, Breezepelt and Lionblaze, later forgive him as well, and Crowfeather sustains friendly terms with Nightcloud. After Onestar is killed, Crowfeather is appointed deputy under Harestar History The New Prophecy : Crowpaw is a WindClan apprentice chosen by Deadfoot of StarClan to represent WindClan to speak with Midnight. He is seen chasing a vole onto ThunderClan's territory and is caught by a patrol, and attacks Brambleclaw after being accused of stealing, but Onewhisker stops him. Later, he meets Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Feathertail, the other chosen cats at Fourtrees, along with Squirrelpaw and Stormfur. Crowpaw joins the rest of the questing cats, beginning their journey to the sun-drown-place to find Midnight. The rest of the chosen cats receive salt water signs and Crowpaw feels left out when he doesn't get his, however, he receives his while catching fish from a pond. Along the journey, he grows a love interest for Feathertail, but is distrustful and argumentative with the others, but he eventually learns to trust them. : After finding Midnight and receiving the graves news that Twolegs are destroying the forest and they must lead the Clans to a new home, the cats begin making their journey back to the forest. They pass through the mountains where they meet the Tribe, and they believe Stormfur is the silver cat, keeping him prisoner while the others are forced to leave. Before going back to rescue Stormfur, Crowpaw and Feathertail decide they will continue seeing each other once they return to the Clans. Sharptooth attacks the Tribe during their rescue mission and Crowpaw is cornered, but Feathertail gives her life to save him and the Tribe, and he goes on to blame himself for her death. : They make it back to the forest and begin The Great Journey, and the Clans pass through the mountains. There, Tallstar holds Crowpaw's warrior ceremony, and Crowpaw requests his name be Crowfeather, in honor of Feathertail, and he sits his vigil beside her grave. When they settle around the lake, Crowfeather supports Onewhisker after Tallstar names him his deputy over Mudclaw just before his death. Crowfeather begins having feelings for ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, Leafpool, and during Mudclaw's rebellion, he saves her from falling into ThunderClan's hollow and confesses his love for her. Crowfeather and Leafpool have several secret meetings until they ultimately run away from the Clans to be together. While on the road, they stumble into Midnight the badger, who tells them her kin are planning to attack ThunderClan. The couple decide to go back to help, where Crowfeather fends off some badgers and Cinderpelt dies, leaving Leafpool as the Clan's sole medicine cat. The two go their separate ways and return to their Clans. Power of Three : Crowfeather now has an apprentice, Heatherpaw, a WindClan mate named Nightcloud, and a son, Breezepaw. He is noted to not have the best relationship with his family, and often snaps at Breezepaw. Crowfeather is on a patrol when he finds Jaypaw in the lake and pulls him out, and he later helps dig Breezepaw and Lionpaw out from a collapsed badger den. : Crowfeather and Breezepaw join the patrol back to the mountains to help the Tribe sort out their rogue problem. While spending witnessing his treatment of Breezepaw, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw wonder if Crowfeather even cares about Breezepaw. While hunting, Breezepaw and Lionpaw each catch prey and Crowfeather compliments Lionpaw's prey over Breezepaw's. During the battle between all four Clans, Lionpaw viciously attacks Crowfeather, nearly killing him. : Later, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather reveal that he is their father, but Crowfeather denies it, saying he only has one mate and one son. At a Gathering, Hollyleaf announces that he and Leafpool are their parents, revealing it to all the Clans. Crowfeather once again denies it, but Leafpool admits it's true. Omen of the Stars : Crowfeather's son, Breezepelt, begins training in the Dark Forest, seeking revenge from Crowfeather and the cats who betrayed him. While hunting, Breezepelt gets into a fight with Lionblaze, and Crowfeather does nothing to break it up. Leafpool attempts to stop them, but Breezepelt turns his attack on her, and Crowfeather saves her. The two share some words, before Nightcloud drags Crowfeather away from Leafpool, and he rounds on her, but Breezepelt protects his mother. : During the Great Battle, Breezepelt fights for the Dark Forest and is seen attacking Lionblaze, but Crowfeather pulls him away and chases him off. Leafpool approaches Crowfeather, sharing a brief moment together, and Crowfeather says he never regretted anything. He then goes and pays his respects to Hollyleaf. A Vision of Shadows : After the battle against The Kin, Onestar dies and Harestar is now WindClan's leader, and Crowfeather is made deputy. Super Editions This section summarizes Crowfeather's significant Super Editions appearances. If you're looking for a full list, find one here! : : Coming Soon Novellas This section summarizes Crowfeather's significant Novellas appearances. If you're looking for a full list, find one here! yes we died today and;fu4b ytq3 3y3u856u6u : : Coming Soon Detailed description Crowfeather is a small, slender, long-limbed, lean, sleek-furred, dark smoky-gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes, and a small, neat head. Character Pixels Crowfeather (Ki).png Crowfeather.warrior.png Family Mate: Nightcloud References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:WindClan cat Category:Minor characters Category:Kits Category:Apprentices Category:Warriors Category:Loners Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters